(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display with improved efficiency of light emitted from an organic emission layer by using constructive interference.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device displays an image on its display surface. Recently, an organic light emitting diode display has been drawing attention.
The organic light emitting diode display has a self-luminous characteristic, and because the organic light emitting diode display does not need a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display, it can have a relatively small thickness and weight. In addition, the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, etc.
A typical organic light emitting diode display includes an organic light emitting element (an organic light emitting diode) including a first electrode, an organic emission layer, and a second electrode that are sequentially deposited.
Recently, by controlling or adjusting the distance between the first electrode and the second electrode to correspond to a wavelength of light emitted from the organic emission layer, the organic light emitting diode display with improved efficiency of the light emitted from the organic emission layer by using the constructive interference has been developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.